Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer
by Mirliton
Summary: SPOILERS tome 7... Série de textes courts sur certains morts des Reliques de la Mort.
1. Xenophilius

**Disclaimer:** tout est bien à Mme Rowling... et le reste à Aragon et Jean Ferrat.

**Avertissement (bis):** ces One Shot sont presque exclusivement basés sur le tome sept. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu mais que vous voulez commencer quand même des fics dessus, je vous déconseille de continuer celle-ci: les situations sont telles que vous n'allez pas comprendre grand chose, tout en étant assez vilainement spoilés...

**Genre:** série de One Shot sérieux (oui, oui, oui! ça m'arrive encore) sur le thème (enfin, plus ou moins) de "Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer". Aimer au sens large. Ils concerneront chacun un personnage qui côtoie la mort ou meurt dans le tome 7.

**Personnage 1:** Xenophilius Lovegood. Il n'y a pas de précisions sur son sort, autant que je me souvienne, mais on peut supposer qu'après le conte des Trois Frères et la fuite d'Harry, Voldemort ne fera pas preuve de beaucoup de patience à son égard.

-

* * *

**Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer**

-

**Xenophilius**

**-****  
**

- Nous t'écoutons. »

Xenophilius Lovegood se redressa péniblement, encore hébété.

- Luna... Luna... je veux la voir, ils me l'ont promis, ils l'ont dit, ma fille, je vous en prie. »

Son corps se consumma alors en mille étincelles de douleurs. Mais le Doloris blessait tellement peu à côté de ce vide immense.

- Ma fille, ma fille, ma petite...

Sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus. Il vit pourtant la silhouette sombre se pencher vers lui et deux prunelles écarlates le fixer.

- Tu as dérangé mes Mangemorts pour rien, Lovegood : tu n'as même pas été capable de retenir 3 stupides gamins assez longtemps.

- Monseigneur... je vous les ramènerai. Potter. Les autres. Tous. Mais ma fille... elle rêve toujours un peu, elle a besoin de moi pour y voir clair dans la vie, il faut me l'amener, il faut, il faut... »

Un voile obscur recouvrait maintenant le monde, annihilant la souffrance lancinante. Il ne restait plus que les ténèbres et ce nom à répéter – _**Luna**_ – cette faible lumière – _**ma fille**_ – sur le seuil de la mort _**– rêveuse comme sa mère**_ – et une dernière supplication – _**rendez-la moi **_– avant que le visage blond aux yeux limpides ne s'efface de son esprit dans un éclair vert.

* * *

_- _

_Celui qui meurt même à douleur  
A qui sans toi le monde est leurre  
Et n'en retient que tes couleurs  
Il lui suffit qu'il t'ait nommée_

_Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer  
Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer_

_(Aragon)_

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- **

**Vous pouvez hurler que c'est nul avec le p'tit bouton en bas à gauche :-)  
**


	2. Rémus et Nimphadora

**Disclaimer:** tout est toujours à Mme Rowling... et le reste à Aragon et Jean Ferrat.

**Avertissement (on continue):** toujours plein de vilains spoilers. Z'étiez prévenus.

**Personnages 2:** Rémus et Tonks.

-

* * *

-**  
**

**Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer**

-**  
**

_**Rémus et Nimphadora**_

-

Nimphadora courait à en perdre le souffle. Ils avaient dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il s'en sortait très bien. La mort rôdait dans chaque couloir, dans l'ombre des moindres escaliers, habillée de ces masques argentés tristement connus, mais il-ne-fallait-pas-s'inquiéter. Nimphadora accéléra encore, laissant derrière elle souffle, haleine, crampes et autres futilités qui ne concernent que ceux-qui-ne-s'inquiètent-pas : quelque part dans cette débauche de bruit et de lumières meurtrières se trouvait son mari.

-.-.-.-.-

Rémus exultait. Harry avait presque réussi, le fils de James aurait bientôt mené à bien sa dure mission sans l'aide du loup-garou : le règne de Voldemort touchait à sa fin. Certes, au cœur de la bataille il était bien difficile d'imaginer la paix future, mais en répliquant sort sur sort à ses adversaires il avait au moins une certitude : son fils ne grandirait pas dans ce monde de terreur et de mort. Ce fils dont il avait tant craint la venue. Ce fils qui l'avait poussé à fuir Nimphadora. Ce fils dont, finalement, les gazouillis et les cheveux arc-en-ciel étaient devenus sa raison de vivre et de combattre.

Il ne réfléchit même pas lorsque le Mangemort qui l'attaquait prit la fuite en direction de la Grande Salle : il se lança à sa poursuite. De toutes façons, il était immortel. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait vu Nimphadora sourire en prenant pour la première fois Ted dans ses bras : il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ou pas vraiment. Ou alors pas d'une vraie mort. Il ne rappelait plus exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, mais il restait certain que la mort ne parviendrait pas à l'atteindre : le sourire de sa femme et de son fils étaient infiniment plus puissants.

-.-.-.-.-

Nimphadora trouva enfin Rémus et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il se battait à quelques mètres d'elle avec la hargne d'un dragon mal luné (le comble pour un loup-garou) en ponctuant chaque sort envoyé d'une plaisanterie sur ses adversaires ou Voldemort. Les autres qui-ne-s'inquiétaient-pas avaient raison : c'était le Rémus des grands jours. Malgré tout, il ne refuserait sans doute pas un coup de main... Elle avança et se mit en position d'attaque. Rémus l'aperçut alors et son visage prit une expression de contrariété inquiète. Nimphadora lui tira la langue comme une gamine et lança son premier sort en faisant passer successivement ses cheveux au rouge, bleu et argenté. Soit, dans le code des couleurs tonksien : j'y suis j'y reste, et si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil.

Elle progressait lentement en alternant sorts offensifs et défensifs pour se rapprocher de Rémus, lorsqu'elle le vit la regarder. S'immobiliser. Ouvrir la bouche pour crier. Et c'est dans ses yeux que se refléta la mort verte qui arrivait dans son dos. Alors sans réfléchir elle lâcha sa baguette et sourit, une dernière fois, à Rémus si proche et déjà si loin.

-.-.-.-.-

Il hurla quand il vit le quatrième Mangemort arriver derrière Nimphadora, mais il était trop tard : elle venait de tomber, ses cheveux argentés auréolés d'un éclat vert, les yeux et les lèvres clos sur ce sourire immortel. Il se précipita, indifférent aux ricanements des Mangemorts, et s'agenouilla. Il se souvint alors. Il n'était pas immortel, non. Pas plus qu'elle ou que leur fils. Mais leur sourire l'était, pour lui du moins : il le garderait en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, et au-delà.

Et lorsqu'il prit la main déjà glacée de Nimphadora, il ne sentit pas le poignard d'argent s'enfoncer dans son dos, il n'entendit pas Greyback le narguer encore, il ne frissonna pas sous le coup de la blessure létale : car au fond il était déjà mort.

Quand l'obscurité s'abattit enfin, il sourit en retour à Nimphadora immobile. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure et au-delà.

-

* * *

_Il a dit ô femme et qu'il taise  
Le nom qui ressemble à la braise  
A la bouche rouge à la fraise  
A jamais dans ses dents formée_

_Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer  
Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer_

_(Aragon)_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_**Au passage: j'ai passé avant d'écrire 10 bonnes minutes à rechercher dans le livre comment ils mouraient (c'est vraiment très rapide, il ne faut pas rater les qqes lignes qui les concernent). Si certains veulent que j'indique les pages histoire de ne pas grogner, râler, etc (ce que je fais dans ces cas-là, pour ma part) (en maudissant JKR d'avoir expédié aussi vite certains personnages) en cherchant le passage, dites-le moi: j'indiquerai les références à la fin de chaque texte.**_

**-**

* * *

_ Mort de Rémus et Nimphadora dans le livre: p.706**  
**_

* * *


	3. Kreattur

**Disclaimer:** tout est toujours à Mme Rowling... et le reste à Aragon et Jean Ferrat.

**Avertissement (on continue):** toujours des spoilers du t.7

**Personnage 3:** Kreattur, même s'il ne meurt pas...

-

* * *

-  
**  
**

**Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer**

**- **

_**Kreattur**_

**- **

Il ne voulait pas revenir, pas ici, pas avec le Maître. Mais le Maître avait demandé, le Maître avait insisté, le Maître avait ordonné : alors il avait dû céder.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble. Rien n'avait changé : les eaux stagnaient dans un calme trompeur, lisses et étales au-dessus des Sans-Vie qui dormaient dans les profondeurs ; la barque guettait deux nouveaux arrivants à transporter, une nouvelle victime à sacrifier. Le jeune Maître frissonnait : qui ne l'aurait fait, sachant ce qu'il connaissait !

Cependant le Maître n'hésita pas à monter, blafard dans les lueurs vertes qui couraient le long des parois de la grotte. Le Maître résista aux supplications, aux cris de désespoir et même de colère : il traversa sans détourner les yeux de son but, sans d'autre regard que pour la mort qui l'attendait. Ou qu'il attendait.

Ils descendirent sur l'île, le Maître d'abord. Et le Maître sortit le médaillon de sa poche. Et le Maître expliqua tout. Et le Maître plongea la coupe dans la potion. Et, pour la première fois ce soir-là, le Maître lui sourit avant de boire.

Dès la première gorgée, il s'effondra et se mit à hurler. Il les appelait tous à l'aide, la Maîtresse, ses amis, même ce traître de Maître Sirius, et il appelait Kreattur aussi, mais Kreattur ne pouvait rien, rien, Kreattur pleurait et criait avec lui, et la coupe se remplissait et le bassin se vidait, et maintenant le Maître gémissait.

Le médaillon... le médaillon...

Kreattur échangea les médaillons, le Maître l'avait exigé. Mais le bassin était si haut... Et tandis que KReattur sautillait grotesquement pour en atteindre le bord, le Maître rampait vers l'eau, vers l'eau dormante, et lorsque Kreattur se retourna des mains se tendaient, et le Maître ne les repoussait pas, et les mains l'enlevaient, et Kreattur sanglotait, le médaillon du bassin enfin serré entre ses mains à lui qui n'avaient su emporter le Maître loin des eaux mortes.

-.-.-.-.-

-

Kreattur se réveilla en sursaut comme chaque nuit depuis des années : Maître Régulus était mort une fois de plus, le cauchemar suivant pas à pas le souvenir hideux.

Kreattur serra les poings, pleurant en silence. La nuit prochaine c'est lui qui boirait, c'est lui que les Sans-Vie prendraient, la nuit prochaine il arriverait enfin à sauver Maître Régulus, car il l'aimait. Et il se rendormit en espérant qu'un rêve ramènerait à la vie une mince silhouette noyée parmi les morts.

-

* * *

-

_**Contre toute attente, je suis dans ma phase j'ai-des-idées-donc-je-gratte-du-papier. Pas sûr que ça dure, mais en attendant je mets tout ça en ligne.**_

-

* * *

_Références sur la mort de Régulus dans le livre: p.221 à 214 _


	4. Albus

**Disclaimer:** tout est toujours à Mme Rowling, notamment les citations du tome 6... et le reste à Aragon et Jean Ferrat.

**Genre:** on n'a pas changé

**Personnage :** Albus Dumbledore. Bon, il est mort depuis le tome six, mais c'est pas une raison pour l'oublier. D'autant que certaines révélations (dans le roman comme dans les interviews de Rowling) redessinent un peu le personnage. Mais du coup, la scène se situera quand même à la fin du _Prince de Sang Mêlé._ Hum, et pour plus de précisions sur Albus (enlevez les espaces de l'adresse):

www. poudlard. org/ Tous-les-articles-spoilers-sur-le

rubrique: Les déclarations de J.K. Rowling à l'Open Book Tour_  
_

**Rappel:** Grindewald se prénomme Gellert.

**Un grand merci** à **Benebu** pour ses conseils, sans lesquels je ne serais pas venue à bout de ce texte.

Merci aussi à **Nani-kun** pour ta review!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-**   
**

**Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer**

**-**

**_Albus_**

-

**_Il est des morts qui ne partent jamais, des morts qui nous poursuivent jusqu'à la fin, des fantômes qui nous hantent et sont notre miroir jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se ferment définitivement, avec gratitude. Je ne le savais pas, Gellert, pas plus que toi. Comme tant de choses que je n'ai jamais sues._**

**_«_****_ ENDOLORIS !_**

**_- Non, Gellert! arrête ! pas lui ! moi plutôt, pas lui ! »_**

**_Arrête tant que tu le peux, arrête avant la mort qui va s'immiscer entre nous deux, arrête, arrête, arrête..._**

-

* * *

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait un ton suppliant. Rogue resta silencieux.

* * *

-

**_Laisse-les, c'est mon frère, c'est ma sœur, c'est mon âme que tu tortures... pitié pour eux, et pour nous ! pour nous ! ne nous détruis pas, Gellert !_**

-

* * *

- Severus... S'il vous plaît… » 

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore.

* * *

-

**_«_****_ Quelle pitié pour ce rebut qui soigne sa sœur comme ses chèvres et ose m'insulter ? Ôte-toi, Albus, il ne mérite ni ta protection ni mon indulgence. Ôte-toi, te dis-je ! »_**

**_Pourquoi veux-tu continuer à le voir souffrir, pourquoi n'entends-tu pas Ariana s'approcher, pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas la mort qui arrive... pourquoi ma baguette doit-elle se lever contre toi. Pourquoi le temps avance-t-il encore, et Ariana pas à pas, et les sortilèges fusant vers leur cible..._**

**_«_**_** Gellert**_**_, s'il te plaît ! »_**

-

* * *

- Avada Kedavra ! » 

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine.

* * *

-

**_Un éclair vert. La chute d'Ariana. Le cri d'Abelforth. Et ton regard. Tout se brise sur ces deux mots interdits qui en effacent trois autres : «je t'aime». Et la mort reste là, entre nous ; jusqu'au bout elle m'enveloppera de cette cape de douleur pesante, en attendant la délivrance. C'est nous deux que tu as tués, Gellert... _**

* * *

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante...

* * *

-

**_... et la mort que tu plaças à mes côtés voilà plus d'un siècle s'éveille aujourd'hui, elle m'emporte au-delà de cette tour et de cette vie lassante, enfin. Que Severus ne m'accuse pas d'avoir fait de lui un criminel, d'avoir mis la mort entre lui et moi : elle nous avait déjà marqués tous deux de son sceau plus profondément que la Marque dérisoire de ce fou qui se prétend immortel._**

-

* * *

... puis retomba lentement en arrière avant de disparaître dans le vide.

* * *

-

_Et maintenant l'oubli** – Ariana**_

_... ... ... ... ... .. le repos** – Gellert**_

_... ... ... ... ... .. la mort** – j'arrive.**_

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

L'éternité n'est qu'une pâme  
Au feu dont je suis consumé

Heureux celui qui meurt d'aimer  
(Aragon)

-

**Références: citations du tome 6: p.654 ; ****mort d'Ariana: tome 7, p.598 à 606**


End file.
